My Forever
by ShellShocked1
Summary: Elsa and Jack meet during his coronation and they instantly connect. When she leaves to go back home both are left wondering if it was ever worth it but when their kingdoms are threatened by war they are reunited but will their budding romance survive? Rated M for possible smut later. There is violence though... but that's later on.
1. Chapter 1: This Is How It Starts

Authors note: I don't own Frozen or The Rise of The Guardians or any of the characters! Also this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle with the reviews.

Chapter 1

Elsa looked outside the window of her carriage and watched the countryside pass by. She and her sister, Anna, were invited to the coronation of the new King of the Northern Mountains. Elsa originally didn't feel she needed to go, due to her duties as queen, but Anna thought otherwise. They had argued about it for a bit before Elsa's brother in law, Kristoff, came up with a solution. Both Elsa and Anna go to the coronation while he took care of things for Elsa. Though Elsa thought better of it she agreed, only because her sister was genuinely excited.

Elsa looked from the window to her sister, who was sitting across from her with eyes wide as she took in the scenery. Elsa smiled softly at her sister. It was typical of Anna to be so excited over the little things.

"It's quite pretty isn't it?"

Elsa asked looking out the window once more. The land shifted from the colorful hues that meant spring in Arendelle to the subtle cold hues that represented the North Mountains. Anna looked at Elsa her blue eyes twinkling.

"It really is! I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful before…er…that is except for you. Cause you're beautiful but not like the ground; not that the ground is more beautifuller… or beautiful!"

Elsa giggled at her sisters rambling,

"It's ok Anna I know what you mean. It truly is beautiful."

Anna looked up and nodded enthusiastically.

For the rest of the trip Elsa listened as her sister talked about everything from their dresses to what the ceremony would be like. She was happy to let her sister talk. She only said a few things here and there. It wasn't very long before they reached the Kingdom of the Northern Mountains.

"We're here!"

Exclaimed their driver Elsa grinned as she watched Anna press her face to the glass like a young child. Elsa looked out the window and could see why her sister was excited. The kingdom itself was carved into the mountain face.

"Oh my… Elsa this is amazing!"

Anna said with wonder.

"It is isn't it?"

Elsa replied just as awestruck.

"How long do you think it took them to make that?"

Anna asked her eyes trained on everything outside.

"I don't have clue. I would say a few years at least."

"Elsa…"

"Yeah Anna?"

"Is that the castle?"

Elsa followed Anna's eyes, at the highest point of the mountain stood a majestic castle carved into the mountain. It didn't seem like it was possible yet there it was. Elsa nodded calmly, even though she was brimming with excitement inside.

"Whoa."

, was all Anna could say as the carriage made its way up the mountain towards the castle.

Jack sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror on his wall. His snow white hair was swept back in an orderly fashion. He wore a black military styled jacket with blue piping and white epaulets. He also wore black pants and black boot. His gloves were blue with white piping which formed what looked like a snowflake on the bottom. He sighed as he took in his appearance. This wasn't him, he looked incredibly formal. He stood and smoothed his jacket and mushed his hair. He let it fall in its usual disarray. He smiled as he began to look like himself. Today he was going to be crowned king. He didn't want to be king, he was happy being a prince but his father decided to step down from the throne. Jack turned to the window in his room and watched as carriage after carriage approached the castle's courtyard. He recognized a few of the dignitaries that were there. He swallowed as he felt his chest get tighter. How was he going to be a king? He wasn't very serious or responsible. Jack was positive his father had lost his mind. He turned from the window and took off the glove from his right hand.

He felt the familiar tingle that shot from his palm to his fingertips. He smiled softly as he saw the frost begin from his fingertips and spread. He was startled by a knock on the door and quickly put his glove back on.

"Who is it?"

Jack said, his deep voice coming out smooth.

"It's your sister."

, came the soft voice from behind the door.

"Come in."

, he said. Jack heard the door open and turned to face his younger sister. She was tall and slender with straight brown hair that fell loosely behind her. He felt her light brown eyes take in his appearance as she walked into the room.

"Really Jack?"

, she said as she saw his hair. She walked up to him and began to straighten it out.

"Honestly, can't you leave your hair the way I had it earlier? It isn't that hard."

, she fussed. Jack rolled his eyes but didn't stop his sister,

"No, I can't. I didn't even look like me; I looked like a weird clone."

Jacks sister stopped and gave her brother a sympathetic smile. She grabbed his hand and led him to the window.

"Jack I know you're scared, but you have to believe in yourself. Dad wouldn't have stepped down if he didn't think you were ready."

Jack stared out the window and at the people gathering in the courtyard. He turned away,

"How can he be certain?"

, Jack turned back to his sister, his icy blue eyes questioning.

"How can he know I'm not going to mess things up?"

, Jack's sister smiled,

"He doesn't, but he does have faith in you, as well as me and everyone else. Jack you'll be fine."

, she gave him a warm smile and looped her arm through his.

"You ready Frost?"

, she asked with a bright smile. Jack looked down at his little sister. She seemed much older than him and always said the right things at the right time. If she were the oldest she would have made a great queen. Jack nodded,

"As ready as I'll ever be."

, and with that he and his sister walked out of the room together towards the throne room.

Elsa stepped out of the carriage into the cold air. The cold didn't affect her but her sister was another story.

"Aren't you cold?"

, Anna asked pulling her cloak closer to her body. Elsa turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Right, right, right Snow Queen. I forgot."

, Anna said waving her hand dismissively. Elsa shook her head and grinned. She laced her fingers together in front of her and walked forward. Her back straight as she seemingly glided forward. She felt the stares as she moved forward. It made her feel uncomfortable but she ignored the feeling.

She heard Anna fall into step beside her.

"Jeeze Elsa, way to be nonchalant."

Elsa looked at her sister quizzically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should take a look at yourself in a mirror more often. It's no wonder almost every woman here is giving you the death stare."

, Anna said imitating the stare. Elsa giggled,

"I think you're over exaggerating."

, she said grinning.

"Oh contraire you highness. You look like goddess, I mean look at you!"

, Anna said softly. She took Elsa's hand and led her to a darkened window.

"Anna!"

, Elsa protested softly.

"Look at yourself and tell me you don't look like a winter goddess!"

Elsa looked at her reflection. Her eyes were the same brilliant blue as her sisters but with an icy tinge. Her skin was pale and she had light freckles. Her hair was loosely draped over her left shoulder. Her bangs were swept back to the left. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline which then flared open slightly on the bottom. Her sleeves went slightly past her hands. The dress was white with blue crystals and her cloak was black.

She stood up straighter,

"I look like me Anna. Now let's hurry."

Anna was about to say something but before she could speak the words her sister was already moving forward. Anna sighed and looked at her sister sadly. She then followed her sister into the castle.

The throne room was filled with people Jack felt everyone's eyes on him as he walked towards the throne where his father, the priest and sister stood. He made eye contact with his father, who gave him a reassuring smile and nod. Jack gulped as he continued forward. He walked, back straight focused on his father. The walk from the door of the throne room to the throne felt like an eternity even though it was only three minutes.

When he reached the steps leading to the throne he stopped. The priest walked down to the second step with Jack's father right beside him. Jack's sister walked down the steps and stood to the side. Jack looked up at the priest as he began to speak in Latin. His father gave him a wink. The priest turned to Jack's father and the king bowed letting the priest removed the robe from his shoulders. The priest held it length wise in both arms. He turned to Jack and continued to speak in Latin. He then draped the robe over Jack's shoulders. The priest then turned back to the king and removed his scepter and placed it in Jacks right hand.

Jack looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye and saw tears beginning to fall. He rolled his eyes and grinned. It was just like her to get overly emotional. The King then bowed lower as the priest removed his crown. Jack felt his stomach do somersaults. This was it, this was moment he had been dreading. The priest turned to Jack and the former King stood. The priest raised the crown high as Jack knelt down on one knee. Jack closed his eyes and held his breathe. The priest lowered the crown and Jack felt the weight rest comfortably on his head.

The priest then said his last words in Latin and Jack stood. The priest motioned for him to turn around and he did. Jack felt like he was going to throw up as he saw the smiling faces. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it would give out and he would die. He swallowed as the priest announced,

"May I present King Jackson Overland Frost!"

The room erupted in claps and cheers. Jack looked at his sister who was beaming with tears running down her face. Jack felt his head spin he wanted this to end he didn't want this. He wanted to throw everything to the ground and just run away. Instead he stood his ground and looked straight ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: Want To Dance?

Elsa and her sister sat near the middle of the room. Elsa looked around the throne room and gave a soft sigh. It had almost been a year since her debacle of a coronation. She turned to look at Anna who was taking everything in.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

, Elsa said a bit sarcastically. Anna looked at her from the corner of her eye and grinned,

"Well of course. After all this time we aren't the ones having to stand in front of everyone."

, she said motioning to the priest, king and princess. Elsa smiled,

"I must say that in itself is a relief."

, Anna opened her mouth to say something when music started playing and the double doors to the throne room opened wide. Elsa watched as the prince began to walk to the throne. She raised an eyebrow as he passed. Something about him seemed familiar to her. Maybe it was the way he refused to look at anyone. Maybe it was the way he seemed stiff, like she had been during her own coronation. No, there was something more, something she couldn't put her finger on. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Anna slightly nudge her,

"He's quite the looker huh?"

, she said with a cheeky grin. Elsa gave Anna a confused look,

"Wha… What are you talking about?"

Anna gave her sister a devilish grin,

"It's ok you don't have to hide it. You find him irresistible."

, she whispered loud enough for only Elsa to hear. Elsa felt her face get warm. This was immensely awkward,

"Anna!"

, she protested,

"I wasn't even paying attention to that."

Anna raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I'm telling the truth."

, Elsa said feeling her face get warmer.

"Ok fine whatever you say."

The music stopped and the coronation began. It wasn't extremely long but it wasn't very interesting. Elsa felt the embarrassment subside and opted to ignore Anna until the ceremony was over.

It seemed like forever when the priest finally crowned the new king. Everyone stood and began to applause. Elsa recognized the look on the king's face. It was the same look she had when she was crowned queen. She felt Anna's eyes on her and pursed her lips,

"Let it go Anna."

, her voice had an edge to it. She heard Anna giggle and rolled her eyes.

Elsa stood near the food table with Anna,

"Have enough on that plate?"

, she said eyeing Anna's food plate.

"What? You can never have enough chocolate!"

, said Anna as she put a piece of chocolate in her mouth. Elsa smiled at her sister and focused her attention on the ball. There were many people there and for some reason they were all staring at her. She raised her head as she saw some women stare at her. She gave them a small smile and nod. In return the glared at her and walked away. She turned to Anna who was busy eating chocolate and was about to tell her it was time to leave when she heard the royal trumpets sound. The double doors opened and the Royal Regent entered. He walked to the middle of the room and stood straight and tall,

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you His Majesty King Jackson Overland Frost, His Majesty the King Father and Her Royal Highness Princess Aneira!"

, he stepped to the side as the royal family entered the ball room. Elsa finally understood what Anna was talking about. The new King was quite the looker. Elsa mentally shook herself free from her thoughts as the royal family approached her.

Jack felt odd; he wasn't used to having all the attention. Well, he was but not this type of attention. He didn't like the way he felt as he lead his family into the ball room. He really wished his father had never had stepped down. Jack had changed from his black military jacket to an identical one, but in white. It felt a little bit more natural, to an extent. He and his father were wearing the exact same outfit which helped Jack not feel singled out. The guests continued on with the ball giving Jack congratulations. Jack would give a small smile and a polite nod and thank you. Jack decided he was going to sit down and watch the festivities when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder,

"Come with me, there is someone here I want you to meet."

, his father said in his booming deep voice. Jack nodded and followed his father while his sister trailed behind saying hi to people.

Jack's father led him to two young women. One had strawberry blonde hair; her attention was focused on her plate filled with chocolate. Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ah your Majesty you are looking quite beautiful this evening!"

, his father said to the other young woman. Jack stopped in his tracks and stared. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He swallowed hard.

Elsa grinned as the former King greeted her,

"Your highness you flatter me too much."

, she said light heartedly. She turned to Anna and cleared her throat.

'You remember my sister Anna."

, she said in a formal tone. Anna looked up and quickly swallowed the chocolate in her mouth.

"Your highness!"

, she curtsied.

The former king bowed to Elsa and Anna,

"Well of course! My princess you are just as lovely as ever."

, he said smiling. He turned around and motioned for Jack to come. Jack was broken from the daze and stepped forward.

"Your majesties may I present you to my son and King Jackson."

Elsa and Anna both curtsied while Jack bowed his head to both women.

"Please call me Jack."

, he said warmly. His eyes fixed on Elsa's.

Elsa felt awestruck, she thought he was quite handsome from afar but it was nothing compared to close up. He was gorgeous. She felt her cheeks begin to tingle as he kept his icy blue eyes fixed on her own bright blue orbs. Anna raised an eyebrow as she watched her sister and Jack. She looked at the former king who gave her a knowing smile. Anna smirked mischievously back as she cleared her throat bringing both out of their stupor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jack."

, she said with a bright smile. Jack turned to her and returned the smile,

"The pleasure is all mine."

Elsa tried hard not to just stare at Jack. This task was even harder when he spoke. His voice was like velvet. It was as deep and powerful. She kept herself composed on the outside while she melted on the inside. This was strange, very strange, she never felt like this with anyone. She wasn't aware of anything outside of her thoughts until she heard Anna say,

"I don't think Elsa would mind. Right Elsa?"

, Elsa turned to Anna her eyes asking the question for her. Jack then bowed and offered his right hand,

"May I have this dance your majesty?"

, he asked. Some of his snow white hair fell in front if his eyes as he looked at her, waiting for her answer.

Elsa hesitated and was about to say no when she saw Anna motion towards Jack. Elsa inhaled a deep breath and said softly,

"Yes you may."

She took his hand and Jack led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Elsa felt a little awkward. She felt everyone watching them. She felt their gazes judging every move she made. She couldn't blame them; here she was dancing with a man she met not even five minutes ago. She kept her gaze forward while maintaining her regality.

Jack led Elsa to the middle of the ball room. People who were dancing saw them and stepped out of the way forming a giant circle around them. Jack turned to Elsa, his right hand still holding her left hand, and placed his left hand on her waist.

"Don't worry about them."

, he said nodding towards the people watching them. Elsa rested her right hand lightly on Jack's shoulder,

"There's nothing to worry about. After all it's just a dance."

Jack smirked as the waltz began. When the music started he led Elsa in the elegant waltz.

"True."

, Jack said.

"However, you can't blame them… you know being jealous."

, Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you don't see it."

, Jack said with humor in his voice. Elsa looked at him quizzically,

"I… I don't understand."

, Jack spun her twice and stopped her.

"Really? Either you're just being modest or you honestly don't know."

, Jack said. Elsa narrowed her eyes at Jack. She was getting annoyed. She felt the tingle and saw ice begin to form on her fingertips. _He's lucky he's wearing gloves, _she thought to herself,

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

, her voice had an edge to it. Jack grinned,

"Forgive my forwardness you majesty but… you are clearly the most beautiful woman here. The way the women glare because their men won't stop staring at you. You make them feel self-conscious. You can tell by how they hold their partners closer to them out of fear that you will steal them away."

, Elsa felt her cheeks begin to burn. She looked away from Jack to everyone else. Sure enough all the women were giving her death stares. She then also saw the men, some were staring at her while most were staring daggers at Jack,

"You don't seem to have many fans here either."

, she said with a smirk. Jack chuckled,

"Well of course I don't. I'm not… the easiest person to get along with at times. Many of the men here hate me because their wives have the need to through themselves at me."

, Elsa gave Jack a curious look. She smirked; she could see why they would do such a thing. Jack was extremely handsome. If she were anyone but the queen she would probably be doing the same,

"Plus I don't think it helps that I'm dancing with most desirable woman right now."

, Elsa's eyes shot to Jack's. She felt embarrassment start from the pit of her stomach and spread to her face. She stammered for something to say. Jack laughed as he spun her one last time. He caught her waist and pulled her close. Elsa gasped, their faces were inches apart. She felt her cheeks burn. Jack gave her a playful smile and said softly so only she could hear,

"Red looks good on you."

, Elsa was sure her face was a brighter shade of red. Jack chuckled and pulled away when the music completely stopped and the crowd began to clap. He let go of her, took a step back and bowed. Elsa absentmindedly curtsied and quickly turned around to walk away.

Jack quickly stood and in one long stride caught her hand,

"Please forgive my forwardness."

The crowd of guests went back to doing what they wanted. Elsa turned to Jack, her face unreadable, and said in a formal tone,

"You are forgiven You Highness."

, she turned to walk away when Jack once again stopped her.

"I already told you to call me Jack."

, he gave her a wide smile. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. She felt herself get lost in his eyes.

"O... Ok… Jack."

, she gave him a small smile,

"You can call me Elsa."

Jack's smile widened as he stood up straight not letting go of her hand.

"Ok… Elsa."

Elsa looked down to her hand. Jack laughed nervously,

"Sorry."

, Elsa smirked.

"Elsa!"

Both Jack and Elsa looked in the direction her name was called. Elsa smiled as Anna walked towards them.

"I must say you two look absolutely lovely together."

, Elsa eyed her sister who ignored her. Jack let go of her hand,

"She looks lovely on her own. There's no need to add me."

, Elsa looked down. Anna laughed,

"You are absolutely right! My sister is very lovely all by herself."

Jack laughed and both Anna and Jack went on like that for a few minutes. Elsa felt annoyance and embarrassment make their way through her body. She felt the ice around her fingers move to the palms of her hands,

"Enough."

, she said in a firm voice. Both Anna and Jack looked at her. Anna had a slight frown while Jack had a smirk,

"Don't you both know it's rude to talk about someone as if they're not there while they're next to you?"

, she asked.

Anna rolled her eyes while Jack chuckled,

"Please forgive us then Elsa."

, Elsa smiled softly,

"Well, as positively enjoyable as this has been I am quite tired from the trip this morning. I think I will go to my room to get some rest."

, Anna gave her sister a suspicious look.

"I'll walk with you."

, Jack said.

"You can't just leave your own coronation ceremony."

, Elsa said kindly.

"That never stopped you."

, Anna said under her breath. Elsa glared at her sister quickly then turned her attention back to Jack,

"I guess you right."

, he said. Disappointment was etched in his face. He bowed once again,

"Thank you for making tonight enjoyable Anna… Elsa. I will see you both tomorrow?"

Both young women curtsied as Anna said,

"Yes you will Jack."

"And we apologize for leaving early."

, Elsa added. Jack grinned,

"I completely understand there is no need to worry. Besides I _will_ see you tomorrow."

Elsa felt her checks tingle again as Jack looked at her. She quickly said her final goodbyes and headed out of the ballroom with Anna trailing behind.

"What was that about Elsa?"

, Anna asked trying to match Elsa's pace.

"Nothing Anna."

, Elsa walked faster,

"Oh c'mon Elsa. I know there's something between you two it's-"

Elsa stopped and turned to her sister. Her eyes full of flames while her face was calm,

"Drop it Anna."

, Elsa said in a warning tone. Anna huffed and gave a slight pout,

"Whatever Elsa."

Elsa and Anna walked up the stairs in silence and were halfway to their rooms,

"Isn't he just scrumptious?"

, Anna asked teasingly.

"Anna!"

, Elsa yelled as Anna ran the rest of the way to her room laughing,

"Night sis!"

Elsa glared and stuck her tongue out her sister, which elicited an even louder laugh from Anna.

Elsa smiled when she reached her door. She opened it and walked in. The room was dark but she didn't care. She gently closed it leaning her back against it as she kept her head down. She looked up her face beaming. She felt an extremely girly squeal wanting to burst out. She sunk to the ground and just smiled.

Jack felt bored, he said hi to all of his guests danced with a few people but he was still bored. He wished Elsa hadn't of left. He was beginning to become fond of her… quite fond of her. He watched everyone dance as he watched.

"So Jack… you and the snow queen huh?"

, his sister asked curiously. Jack grinned,

"There's nothing going on. We just met today."

"And you danced."

"To one song."

, his sister grinned,

"So I guess this means things are getting pretty serious?"

Jack laughed,

"You're a dork Aniera."

His sister grinned and nudged him lightly,

"I like her."

, Jack smiled,

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

_**Heeey Guys! Be sure to review this. Any tips can help! :)**_

_"Elsa!"_

_, Elsa opened her eyes and found herself back in Arendelle. Only, something was wrong. She was in her throne room but something was off. Like someone was in there and took something._

_ "Elsa!"_

_, Elsa perked as she heard her sister say her name. It was faint and sounded far away._

_ "Anna?"_

_, she slowly stood from her throne._

_ "Elsa! Help m-"_

_, Elsa felt her heart race._

_ "Anna!"_

_, she screamed as she ran towards the door._

_ "Elsa!"_

_, Anna's voice sounded erratic. _

_ Elsa reached the door. She opened it and walked through only to find herself in her ice castle. She stopped and looked around,_

_ "How-"_

_ "ELSA!"_

_, Elsa turned towards the staircase. Her sister's voice was coming from the top floor. She bolted towards the staircase and ran up the stairs as quickly as her legs would allow. When she reached the top she slid to a stop. Anna was nowhere. She walked further into the room and did a three-sixty. She frantically looked around,_

_ "Anna… Anna! Anna where are you?!"_

_, she shouted frantically. She turned around to see the doors leading to the balcony being closed. Her eyes widened as she saw Anna being pulled by something black through the doors,_

_ "Elsa!"_

_ "No! Anna!"_

_, she yelled as she ran for the door. She reached out to grab it but was to slow. The doors shut with a loud bang! Elsa tried to pull the doors open but they wouldn't budge. _

_ "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."_

_, she said repeatedly. Tears threatened to fall as she rattled the door knobs'_

_ "Please… Anna!"_

_, she gave a strong pull and nearly fell backwards as the doors swung open. She ran in and instead of being on her balcony she was in a pitch black room. There was light shining on her and only her. She couldn't see more than two feet in front of her. _

_ She hesitated until she heard her sister cry out,_

_ "Elsa please! HURRY!"_

_, Elsa mustered up her courage and moved forward quickly. With each step she took her sisters screams got closer. She quickened her pace, but was sure to still be careful. She couldn't see what was ahead._

_ Elsa came to an abrupt stop. Twenty feet in front of her, with light shining on her, was her sister bound to a chair. Anna's eyes widened when she saw Elsa._

_ "Elsa-"_

_, her voice was cut off as a pale gray hand covered her mouth. Yellow eyes shone from behind as Anna was being pulled away._

_ "No!"_

_, Elsa screamed as she took a step forward to get her sister. Instead of solid ground Elsa fell into immense darkness._

Elsa woke up with a start. She sat up and quickly looked around. She didn't recognize it. She felt herself begin to hyperventilate when she remembered where she was,

"Coronation… that's right."

, she inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. She lay back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. She ran her right hand through her platinum locks. That dream… it felt so real. She closed her eyes while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just a dream… that's all. Just a dream"

, she turned on her side and opened her eyes. She squinted slightly as a ray of light made its past the curtains. She sighed again and shifted her feet over the edge. She sat up on the side of the bed. She arched her back and yawned while stretching.

She stood up, rubbing her eyes and opened the curtains that covered the glass doors that led to a balcony. She squinted once again as the light poured in full force. She turned lithely on her heels and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. She winced then sighed. She was positive her hair was a giant knot.

It had taken her twenty minutes to undo her hair. Another twenty to get cleaned up and about thirty minutes to find something to wear. She walked out of her room dressed in a dark blue dress that was a few inches above her knees. On the bottom was an intricate design that resembled whimsical trees. Her hair was in its usual braid. She walked down the hall towards Anna's room. When she arrived she stood in front of the door for a few minutes. She stared at it willing herself to knock. Though she knew it was all a dream she still needed to know Anna was fine. She couldn't live with herself if something happened to her sister.

She raised her hand and softly knocked the door,

"Anna are you up?"

, she asked in a soft voice. Elsa waited for a few minutes. She smiled when she heard shuffling behind the door followed by a rushed "Hold on!" Elsa shifted her weight from foot to the other she waited outside. Suddenly the door opened and Anna smiled widely.

"Good morning!"

, Elsa pulled Anna in for a hug and held on tightly.

"Oh…ok."

, Anna said confused. Elsa quickly let go,

"I'm sorry."

, she backed away and smiled. Anna looked at Elsa,

"It's fine. It's not like I'm going to complain any time soon about a hug from you."

, Anna then pulled Elsa into another hug. Both sisters laughed. When Anna broke the hug she looped her arm with Elsa's,

"So, what's the plan for today?"

, she asked as they walked towards the stair case.

"Whatever it is you want to do."

, Elsa said light heartedly. Anna turned to her sister and smiled wide,

"Good, cause I'm starved let's go get something to eat!"

Elsa giggled as her sister pulled her down the stair case to the dining room.

Jack was lacing his boots as his royal advisor went over his 'to-do list',

"Remember your highness that you have a meeting with the ambassadors from the Merithe Isle's at one."

, Jack finished lacing his shoes and sat forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin rested on his hands.

"Do I have to Sandy?"

, he asked exasperated. Had been King for not even a full six hours and he already had a meeting deciding trading routes.

Sandy grinned,

"Yes you do."

Jack sighed and got up,

"Shall we be off then?"

, Sandy nodded and followed Jack out the door.

Fifteen minutes later Jack was in the dining hall. He greeted his guests as he walked to the head of the table to sit down. He smiled as he heard everyone talk animatedly about different experiences they had on their way to his kingdom. He heard the door to the dining hall open and his eyes glimmered. He excused himself from the table for a moment and walked over to Elsa and Anna.

Elsa and Anna walked into the dining hall, arms still looped, as Anna told Elsa about the time Kristoff accidentally mistook an actual boulder for one of the trolls in his family. Anna giggled putting her free hand to her mouth. Both women turned to the sound of approaching footsteps. Elsa felt her heart speed up a bit as she saw Jack walking towards her smiling.

"Good morning Jack!"

, Anna said cheerfully.

"Hello and good morning Anna… Elsa."

Elsa gave a slight nod. For whatever reason words were failing her.

"Are you ready for your first day as king?"

, Jack shrugged his shoulders,

"I guess. I'm not too sure what I'm doing though."

, he said shyly. Elsa gave him gave him a soft sympathetic smile,

"You'll be fine."

Jack smiled at her,

"Thank you."

, he rubbed the back of his neck,

"I hope you're right. I have my first meeting at one today."

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Anna, who said,

"It can't be as what happened to Elsa. She ran off and froze everything."

, Elsa turned to her sister and glared at her. Jack laughed,

"Well that sounds like an incredible plan. Too bad everything is frozen here all year round. I could probably summon some horrible wind but I don't think would help much."

Elsa and Anna shot each other curious looks. They both turned back to Jack, Elsa was about to say something until a short plump man, with golden and amber eyes approached,

"Excuse me your majesties and your highness."

, he said nodding to the three of them. He voice was soft and sweet,

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I must steal his royal highness."

Jack smiled as he put his arm around the newcomer and pulled him close. The man came just below Jack's shoulders. He gave Jack a sheepish look as he smiled shyly,

"Elsa… Anna this is Sandy my royal advisor."

, Sandy waved and tried to pull away but Jack tightened his grip slightly,

"He's been watching over me since I was very small! Without him I'd be lost."

, Jack said finally releasing his hold on the shorter man.

Sandy stood straight and smoothed out his clothes,

"He'd be fine, I barely do anything."

, he said giving the women soft smiles.

Elsa gave an airy giggle,

"Do not under estimate yourself. After all a kingdom is only as great as its king and a king is only as great as the one advising him."

Jack looked at Elsa and smiled. He looked down at Sandy and his smile widened slightly as Sandy stood straighter and had a gleam in his amber eyes,

"I told you."

, he said softly. He turned to Elsa and gave her a wink. Elsa felt her cheeks tingle,

"Well it was a pleasure seeing you both again but I must go… you know… kingly duties and all."

, Jack said turning to leave he waved at both sister as he walked away. Sandy bowed to both women,

"It was a pleasure meeting you both."

, he then turned and followed quickly after Jack.

Elsa sighed lightly as Jack walked away. Anna looked up at her and smirked,

"Sandy is so cute!"

, she said leading them to the table. Elsa nodded as she took the empty seat next to her sister. Both were served with hot plates of eggs, ham, vegetables and bowls of assorted fruits.

Elsa picked up a blueberry and put in her mouth.

"Jack was pretty cute too."

, Anna said nonchalantly. Elsa choked on the blueberry and took a swig of water. She gasped for air. When her coughing was under control she turned to Anna, her face crimson, and said in a hushed voice,

"Really Anna we've been over this!"

, Anna just smirked as she continued to eat her eggs,

"You're smitten."

, Elsa felt ice form on her fingertips,

'Anna…"

, she said threateningly.

Anna turned to her sister. She looked her in the eyes and smirked devilishly,

"You want to have his babies."

, Elsa froze, embarrassment adding to her shock. She tried to mouth words but all that came out was unintelligible gibberish. Anna turned back to her food as if nothing had happened,

'I knew it."

, Elsa leaned in her chair and threw her head back letting an exasperated groan.


	4. Chapter 4: Closer

**Wow! Over 1,000 views! Thanks so much guys! Just keep reading and I love seeing your reviews. I check all the time for a new review! I love getting feedback from you guys! Hope you all like this one! C-Ya!**

Jack suppressed a yawn as sat in his throne. It had been a long day. First he had a meeting with his general about the military. He then went over scouting reports. Most were about strange phenomenon's coming from the west. Jack ordered more scouts to observe what was going on. He was sure it was nothing though. Then he had to settle a dispute between two of his subjects. One said he was cheated out of land he worked for. The other said he gave the man the amount he had earned.

Jack decided, after hearing them argue like toddlers, that the first man should be given the land he was promised and that the other be compensated. Now Jack had thirty minutes before his meeting with the ambassadors from the Merithe Isle's. He leaned back in his throne, his feet up so he lounged comfortably,

"Hey Sandy."

, he said in the middle of a yawn,

"Yes your majesty?"

"What's after the meeting?"

Sandy flipped through the agenda,

"Nothing."

, Jack sat up,

"Nothing?"

"Yes."

, Jack leaned forward over the right arm rest,

"As in free for the rest of the day?"

, Sandy nodded.

Jack thought for a minute and then smiled widely,

"This is perfect!"

, he said with his arms up dramatically. Sandy raised an eyebrow and looked at the young king curiously,

"This means that I can finally do what I want!"

, Sandy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Jack stood,

"Well let's go Sandy! We have a meeting to go to!"

, he said walking quickly to the door of his throne room. Sandy sighed and shook his head, amused by the Jack's sudden energy boost.

One of the ambassadors, the one with sandy hair and green eyes, beat his fists on the table, rattling the supplies that were strewn across it. Jack looked up from the map and glared as the ambassador spoke,

"Do you take us as fools?"

, he asked in an accusatory tone. Jack sat up straight his fingers splayed out flat on the table. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself,

"We come all this way just for you to make a mockery of us?"

, the ambassador curled his fingers making fists.

Jack felt the ice form on his fingertips and slowly spread on the table,

"You are making a mockery of yourself all on your own."

The ambassador's eyes widened slightly with shock before turning ice cold,

"Excuse me…. How dare you talk to me that way. I will not allow, especially a brat king like yourself, speak to me li-"

, his words were cut short as the table turned to ice. The ambassador speaking moved his hands quickly and gawked at the frozen table. His fellow ambassador stood from where he was sitting and looked from the table to Jack.

Jack's already brilliant icy blue eyes seemed to look colder, his hair fell in his face giving him a fierce look. His mouth was contorted in a slight snarl, his pearly white teeth gleaming dangerously. His fingers were now balled up into fists.

Both ambassadors began to move away from the table slowly,

"You dare come to _my _kingdom and make a mockery of me?"

, his voice was lower than usual and had a dark edge to it. As he spoke the air in the room began to stir,

"I treat you with respect listen to your proposal and only ask we change one little thing and this….this is how you repay me?"

, the air began to pick up speed the angrier Jack got. Soon it was a wind storm as everything, that wasn't on the table, began to fall or get carried by the wind. Both ambassadors watched in horror. The one who had remained silent put his hands in front of him, his palms facing out, showing he meant no harm, and tried to apologize to Jack. Jack shot an icy look at the man and said in a deep rumbling voice,

"It's too late!"

, Both ambassadors back away towards the door. Jack remained in his position but his voice rose as well as the speed of his wind,

"Now I will give you five minutes to leave my kingdom or I will have you both locked up in my dungeon."

Both ambassadors fumbled with the door handle as they stared at Jack. Jack leaned forward and said in a mighty voice,

"Now!"

, the door slammed open, flinging both ambassadors out of the room. They quickly got to their feet and ran as fast as they could to the main door.

As Jack calmed down so did the wind until it came to a complete stop, slamming everything that it had carried, to ground. He took his hands off the table and it returned to normal.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He ran his left hands through his hair and sighed. He turned to Sandy, who was busy fixing his hair, and said in an exasperated voice,

"Never again."

, Sandy smirked slightly as Jack made his way out of the room.

"Sandy will you see that some takes care of this? I'm going for a walk!"

, Sandy looked around and sighed. The cleaning crew was not going to be happy.

Jack sat outside letting the light snow fall on him. He had ditched his royal clothes and donned something that made him feel more like himself. He wore a dark blue sweat that turned to white the sleeves with black slim fitting jeans and black boots. He had, in his left hand, a tall wooden staff that resembled a giant question mark. His hair was in its usual wild state and his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.

He felt the stress from the meeting fall away like the snowflakes that fell to the earth. He felt peaceful. He opened his eyes and their familiar soft gleam returned as well as his usual smirk. He lay on his back in the snow and stared at the sky. He heard the familiar crunching of snow under feet as someone seemed to be approaching. He looked to his left lazily and say two pairs of boots, one pair was black the other was white. The black pair approached him and was replaced by a smiling bright eyed Anna,

"Hello Jack!"

, Jack gave Anna a half smile,

"Aren't you cold?"

, she asked. Jack shook his head. Anna said a soft oh. She stood there for a minute and sat down next to Jack. She was wearing a dark green, long sleeved, cotton shirt with a black and green scarf with a matching hat and gloves. She was wearing a black skirt with black tights and the black boots he saw earlier,

"I'm going to sit with you alright?"

, Jack smiled softly,

"Fine by me."

Anna then turned to the pair of white boots,

"Care to join us Elsa?"

, Jack propped himself up with his elbows and felt his heart skip a beat. Elsa was standing there, looking rather shy if he might add, dressed in a light blue turtle neck, which brought out her eyes, and black skinny jeans. Her hair fell loosely to her right,

"You changed…. Both of you have."

, he said bringing Anna into his observation,

"Anna wanted to wear something warmer and I wanted to wear something more comfortable."

, Elsa said feeling Jack's gaze on her.

Jack felt disappointment when Elsa opted to sit next to her sister. He lay back down and stared at the sky.

"How aren't you cold?"

, Anna asked slightly shivering. Jack smirked and sat up. He shook his head letting snow fly everywhere. Anna giggled and Elsa frowned slightly,

"There's a reason why I was called the spirit of winter."

, he said smugly. Elsa leaned forward and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Jack saw her expression and looked at Anna, who also looked confused,

"You two don't know…"

, he let his voice trail as he stood.

"Elsa you don't actually believe you're the only one who can control... this."

, he said holding his arms out showing the snowy scenery.

Elsa sat up straight,

"What do you mean?"

, Jack walked up to her, his boots crunching in the snow. He knelt using his staff to support his weight. When he was eye level with Elsa he smiled,

"You're not the only one with… special powers."

He then twisted his staff in the snow and the snow around the three of them lifted off the ground. Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked around in shock; she reached her right hand out and touched the floating snow.

"Ho…how?"

, she asked looking back at Jack.

Jack stood and twisted his staff again, causing the snow to fall back to earth.

"My mother…"

, Elsa slowly stood,

"Your mother… she was like me? Born with thi-"

"No not born… she was cursed."

, Jack said flatly. Elsa paused for a minute,

'Cursed?"

, Jack rubbed the back of his neck with his left and hand,

"Ye..yeah. She was thirteen when it happened. The person who cursed her was trying to get back at my grandfather."

, Elsa cocked her head slightly to the side,

"So you were…"

"Born with it."

"But your sister she-"

"She's normal?"

, Elsa paused and nodded her head. She didn't know why but she felt guilty.

"Yeah."

, Jack looked down,

"My father thinks the curse only affects the oldest. My mother never had any other children so it's just a theory."

Elsa and Jack stared at each other.

"This…is…AMAZING!"

, Anna said breaking Elsa and Jack's trance. Elsa gave her sister a curious look while Jack smirked.

"There's someone like you! Oh my God!... Do you know what this means Elsa?"

, Elsa shook her head and immediately regretted it,

"It means that if you two had babies they would have ice powers…which means… YOU NEED TO HAVE BABIES!"

, Jack gave out a thunderous laugh while Elsa's face turned bright red,

"Anna!"

Jack leaned on his staff while he laughed. Elsa turned to him feeling her embarrassment turn to anger,

"Why is that so funny?"

, Jack looked up, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Elsa was sure if she hadn't been so angry and embarrassed she would have fainted. Instead she stared at him waiting for an answer,

"It's just the way… she..said it!"

, he said in between his laughs,

"She was… just…so excited!"

, He coughed and tried to contain his laughter,

"About…us."

, he said pointing from him to Elsa,

"Making ice babies."

Elsa's face turned even redder which made Jack laugh harder. She balled her hands into fists and didn't realize that she had turned the ground around her to solid ice. Jack's laugh died down as he looked at the ground,

"It was a joke Elsa."

, he said playfully. Elsa knew she was taking it too seriously but for whatever reason the thought of her and Jack… doing… things made her heart flutter uncontrollably. She took a step back without realizing the ice that had formed around her. She slipped and was falling back.

Jack lunged towards her and grabbed her right arm. He lost his footing and was falling backwards pulling Elsa down with him. He landed in the snow with a soft thud and his breath was knocked out of him as Elsa fell on top of him,

"Ow…"

, Jack said with a slight wince.

Elsa faced him and was about to say something when she noticed how close they were to each other. The faces were mere inches away. She felt her face turn red again when Jack looked at her and gave her a lopsided grin. Elsa felt her heart beat sporadically as they both stared at each other,

"Hem!"

, Elsa and Jack turned at once towards Anna who was standing there with an unreadably expression on her face,

"Couldn't you two have waited until I was gone before you tried making babies?"

, Elsa eyes shot out even Jack's face turned slightly red,

"A…Anna!"

, Elsa stammered, her voice a pitch higher than usual. Anna turned and skipped away laughing,

"I'll leave you two alone now! Don't keep her up too late Jack she has an early morning tomorrow!"

, Elsa just stared at her sister unable to speak or move.

"You're leaving tomorrow?"

Elsa turned to Jack. His disappointment was evident in his expression,

"Yes, I have to make sure my brother in law hasn't destroyed the kingdom yet."

, she said softly. Jack gave a weak chuckle.

They were so close, Elsa felt heart quicken but with anticipation this time. Jack swallowed and looked from her eyes down to her lips. Elsa felt heat start from the pit of her stomach and spread. Jack swept a loose strand of hair that was in her face away and subconsciously bit his lip. Elsa stared… it was… extremely sexy. She licked her lips slowly. She felt light headed,

"That's too bad."

, Jack said in a hushed low voice. She would be lying if she said she didn't think it was hot.

"Yeah… too bad."

Jack leaned forward and Elsa stayed still. She didn't know what to do. He slowly began to close the gap between them. Elsa closed her eyes and felt his cold breath touch her lips.

That set the fire that was brewing free. She leaned forward, she felt something take hold of her. She wasn't sure what it was but it drove her mad with want. She paused, their mouths centimeters away. She felt Jack's strong hands on her waist. He was looking at her with hopeful eyes. She swallowed and slowly backed away,

"I have to go."

, she said with little conviction. Jack's face fell slightly and Elsa was sure she made the worse mistake of her life. Her heart was pounding as she sat up and got off of him. Her hands were slightly shaking. She turned and found Jack watching her. She was about to say something when he got up and smiled,

"Can't keep you out to late can we?"

, Elsa smiled softly and looked at his outstretched hand. She took it and gave a slight gasp as she felt something akin to electricity shoot from his to hers. They quickly let go and Elsa stood on her own wiping snow off her jeans,

"Well I have to go."

, she said hurriedly. Jack nodded and stuffed on hand in his pockets and the other in held onto his staff tightly.

"Um… I'll see you and Anna off tomorrow."

, Elsa nodded and turned to leave.

"Elsa."

, she looked over her shoulder to Jack,

"If I ever see you again I promise I will finish what we started here."

, Elsa felt her face heat up as she quickly turned and walked away. As she walked she felt something bubble up inside. She never in her life felt this way. She looked at the ground and smiled softly.

Jack leaned on his staff as he watched Elsa walk away. He would be sure to keep his word. He smirked before he turned around and looked up at the sky,

"She sure is something Elsa."

, he said to himself as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5: Till Next Time

Elsa was up early the next morning. She didn't really sleep, in fact she didn't sleep at all. She was still feeling the effects of her almost kiss with Jack. She had stayed awake in bed staring at the ceiling smiling. Even now with no sleep and a long journey ahead Elsa still smiled. She swiftly packed up her belongings and opened the door to find Anna standing there. Her hand positioned to knock. Anna looked tired, she had dark circles under her eyes her braids were done sloppily and she yawned,

"Good morni-"

, Anna's head fell forward slightly. She suddenly stood up straight and alert. That lasted only a few seconds before she was slouching again,

"You look tired."

Elsa set her bag down and lifted her sister's chin to get a better look at her,

"How much sleep did you get?"

, Anna yawned and smacked her lips,

"Much not many."

, Elsa smiled softly releasing Anna's chin. She grabbed her bag and grabbed Anna's hand,

"Let's go Sleeping Beauty."

, her voice was playful as she led her sister to the stairs,

"Beauty is correct… Sleeping is not."

, Anna said groggily.

Anna wasn't a morning person. She had an extremely hard time getting up. However, once she was awake she was staying awake, unless she over exerts herself or is forced to sleep.

Elsa wasn't much different in Anna when it came to waking up. However, her initial grogginess wasn't as dramatic as Anna's.

They reached the front door of the castle. Elsa nodded to the doorman who opened it for her and her sister. He told them to wait a moment while he fetched their cab and driver. Anna sat on one of the benches and began to dose off. Elsa sat down next to her and smiled softly when Anna rested her head on her shoulder. To say Elsa was making up for the lost years was an understatement. Almost everything was all about Anna. If Elsa wasn't going to meetings or doing paperwork, she devoted her time to her sister. Their relationship had gotten better but deep down inside Elsa was still scared. Scared that one day she'd lose control and Anna would be there. Her smile faltered as she remembered her sister turning into ice. She mentally shook her head. She couldn't afford to think about that right now. She looked at her sister.

Anna was asleep; her breathing was steady and light. She would do that when they were younger. If she was exhausted she'd either lay her head down in Elsa's lap or use her shoulder as a pillow and fall right to sleep. Elsa never minded. Elsa began to brush her fingers through her sister's hair. Anna sighed contently and gave a small smile.

Elsa turned at the sound of horse's hoofs approaching. Reluctantly she nudged Anna with her shoulder. Anna woke up and looked up,

"What?"

, she said yawning. Elsa nodded towards the approaching carriage. Anna rubbed her eyes and sat up. She slouched,

"Couldn't we sleep in?"

, Elsa giggled,

"No, you know it's almost a ten hour trip back home. The earlier the start the sooner you see Kristoff."

, Anna sat up a little straighter,

"I guess you have a point."

, Elsa giggled. She stood as the carriage stopped in front of her and Anna. She gave the driver a friendly nod as he went to get their bags. He opened the door and Elsa let Anna go in first. She put one foot up when she heard a voice yell wait. She turned and smiled as Jack ran up to her,

"I…told you… I'd see you off!"

, he said in between breaths. Elsa looked down and smiled,

"Yes you did. I'm happy you are a man of your word."

, Jack gave her a half smile.

"Bye Jack!"

, Anna called from inside the carriage waving. Jack chuckled and waved back,

"Goodbye Anna it was a pleasure getting to know you, both of you."

, he said looking at Elsa. Elsa swallowed and said in a slightly shaky voice,

"It was a pleasure getting to know you too. I hope everything works out for you."

, Elsa said softly. Jack then took her right hand bowed and kissed it softly,

"If not I always know where to turn to."

Elsa felt her face turn red she gave a little laugh and nodded. Jack let go of her hand and stood straight. He took a step back and gave her a sly wink,

"Now, much to my utter disdain, I must bid thee farewell."

, He said playfully. Elsa stepped into the carriage and through the window gave Jack a smile. Jack waved as the carriage pulled away.

Elsa turned from the window and was met with her sisters probing blue eyes,

'Oh my God Elsa…. What happened between you two last night?"

, she asked sitting on the edge of her seat. Elsa blushed harder as she looked at her sister, trying to be regal,

"Absolutely nothing."

, Anna's eyes widened,

"Oh my, did you two…"

, Elsa's shot open and her face turned completely red,

"Anna! My Lord… no we didn't do…tha..that."

, Anna leaned forward,

"You're lying."

"N..no I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"What makes you say that?"

"You keep looking away."

Elsa faced her sister, an annoyed look in her eyes.

"I didn't have sex with Jack."

, Anna sat back and let what Elsa say settle in. Elsa sat straight satisfied with her self.

"I'm sure you thought about it though."

, Elsa was taken aback by the statement,

"Wha…what?"

, she said flustered.

"You heard me… you dirty girl you."

, Anna said in mock disgust.

"Anna you are a pervert! Kristoff has ruined you!"

, Elsa said wishing she could disappear.

"Yes… yes he has… and I like it."

, Elsa choked on air while Anna laughed,

"I didn't need to know that."

The rest of the trip went by with Anna teasing Elsa relentlessly about her 'fantasies' about Jack. By the time they reached Arendelle Elsa practically ran out of the carriage with Anna following laughing hysterically.

Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were waiting outside to welcome home both sisters. When the carriage arrived and Elsa came out all three began their respective welcome homes. Kristoff stopped and looked at Elsa curiously as Elsa stormed pass, head down, fingers curled into fists and a trail of ice behind her,

"E..Elsa what's wrong?"

, Elsa turned to him, her eyes as icy as the trail behind her,

"YOU! You need to keep your wife…"

, she said pointing to Anna, who was still laughing,

"On a leash and muzzle!"

, she said as she turned on her heels and stormed into her castle. Kristoff turned to Anna, his arms crossed and he looked at her squarely,

"What did you do to your sister?"

, Anna approached wiping a tears from her eyes and trying to control her laughter,

"Boy do I have something to tell you. It's all about my dear proper sister and the new king Jack."

, Kristoff uncrossed his arms and raised an eyebrow,

"Jack?"

"Jack."

"(Gasp)"

, both turned to Olaf and looked at him questionably,

"I don't know Jack."

, he said smiling widely. Anna giggled and Kristoff rolled his eyes.

Kristoff pulled Anna close and said in a low voice,

"I missed you."

, Anna smiled slyly,

"I missed you too."

"Well now that you're back I guess we can…"

, Kristoff let his voice trail off,

"Do exactly…what?"

, Anna said quietly,

"Hug!"

, Kristoff jumped and glared at Olaf who was hugging Anna's leg. Anna laughed and bend down to give the snowman a hug. She looked up at Kristoff who was pouting and laughed a bit louder when Sven licked him. Kristoff pushed Sven aside smiling as he wiped his face clean,

"Thanks Sven!"

, he said happily. Anna stood and gave Kristoff a kiss. Kristoff stopped for a second and stared shocked when Anna pulled away and gave him a hug,

"I really did miss you."

Kristoff smiled softly and hugged Anna back resting his chin on the top of her head,

"Me too."

, he kissed the top of her head softly and pulled away and held her hand,

"Now tell me about Jack while we look for your sister."

, Anna grinned devilishly as she, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven walked into the castle.


	6. Chapter 6: Quiet Before the Storm

Six months passed since Elsa and Anna went to Jack's coronation. Life seemed to move quickly since then. Anna was pregnant with her and Kristoff's first child. Anna was beyond excited while Kristoff was scared stiff. He would freak out when he saw Anna going down the stairs. He would freak out when she tried picking something up. He'd freak out when she'd get out of bed. Anna found it adorably annoying.

Elsa though didn't know what to think. She still was having trouble wrapping her head around the fact her younger sister was married. It was even harder for her to come to terms that she was also pregnant. When Anna told her she just stared for a moment and gave Anna a nervous smile. When she was alone she had a slight panic attack which resulted in a tiny blizzard in her room. She didn't know how she was going to handle a baby in the castle. She stayed away from children due to fear of accidentally harming them. It was one of her rules, but now… there was going to be a baby and she couldn't lock herself up in her room. She eventually decided to worry about that when it happened.

As for her duties things were anything but smooth. She kept getting reports of attacks in small villages not very far from Arendelle. These, however, didn't seem to have any real pattern to them. They seemed random and out of place. From what she was told and what she read the attacks didn't have a specific place of origin. Though Anna wasn't completely worried she didn't dismiss the events. She strengthened Arendelle's defense and sent more scouts to continue observing the situation.

She also was neck deep in paperwork for new trade agreements for multiple kingdoms most of which came from the Northern Mountains. Elsa tried not to get overly excited when it came to those trade proposals but she couldn't help it. These proposals were the only communication her and Jack had had since the coronation. Every once in a while he'd slip in a note to her but, for the most part it was strictly professional.

Most days consisted of her reading through these and wanting to pull out her hair as she tried to figure out which ones would benefit her kingdom. Today was one of those days. Elsa was in her library flipping through a proposal when the library opened and she heard footsteps. She turned and smiled,

"Hey Anna."

, she said tiredly. Anna was three months pregnant and had a slight bump,

"Hey! You look awful."

, she said sitting on the rooms' sofa. Elsa scowled slightly and said coolly,

"Thanks."

, Anna smiled stretched out on the sofa. She turned on her side and rested her head on her right hand and watched her sister,

"What you up to?"

, she asked softly.

"Just this."

, Elsa said motioning to the stack of papers cluttering her desk.

"That looks boring."

, Anna said sympathetically. Elsa grinned,

"It is, being in charge of a kingdom doesn't mean parties every day."

Anna playfully pouted,

"It should be."

, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling,

"Have you heard from Jack?"

, Elsa fumbled with the papers in her hands when she heard Jacks name. Anna looked at her sister from the corner of her eye and grinned,

"So yes?"

"Barely…"

"What does that mean Elsa?"

"It's only professional"

Anna sat up,

"Only?"

, Elsa looked at her sister,

"Only…"

, Anna frowned as her sister turned away and stared at the papers. She stood and walked over to her sister and gave her a hug from behind,

"My beautiful snowflake!"

, Elsa smiled and rested her left hand on her sisters cheek.

She was about to say something when the door to the library burst open and Kristoff came tumbling in,

"Elsa!"

, he said out of breath. Elsa stood as Anna went to her husband,

"Kristoff what's the matter?"

, Elsa asked. Kristoff looked at her, his brown eyes wild,

"Fire… to the east… it's huge!"

, Elsa stepped forward,

"Show me."

, she commanded.


	7. Chapter 7: Warnings

Elsa followed Kristoff they passed servants who were rushing back and forth. Once they reached the castle doors the reality of what Kristoff said sunk in. People rushed into the castle gates and began to crowd the courtyard. Elsa let Kristoff lead her through the crowd. Many of the people were covered in soot. There were children crying, people coughing, many reached for Elsa. She took in there stunned expressions, she reassured those she could. When they made it pass the throng of people Kristoff pointed towards a billowing cloud of smoke,

"There!"

, he said as he pointed. Elsa's eyes narrowed as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

The cloud of smoke rose from the east near the harbor. However it didn't seem like a regular fire. The smoke seemed thicker… darker than usual. She saw flashes of red and orange. The fire itself seemed controlled. She turned to Kristoff,

"Get as many guards as you can I need you to be in charge of the evacuation. Find out if there's anyone missing then once the fire is out organize search and rescue parties."

Kristoff simply nodded and turned. He stood on the rock wall and began to call for guards.

Elsa turned her attention to the fire and walked forward. She could feel the heat from thirty feet away. She stopped, her eyes filled with determination. She stomped her right foot to the ground and the ground turned to ice. She raised her left hand. She felt the familiar tingle and ice began to shoot up from the ground. She raised her right in the same fashion. Once she thought the ice wall she created was tall and thick enough she shot her hands forward. Almost as if she was pushing an invisible object.

When the ice met the flames steam rose. Elsa continued to push more ice. The fire gradually got smaller, the smoke grew darker. She strained as she concentrated all her energy on the task at hand. It was almost like she was trying to move a wall. She took a step forward as more ice continued to form. Elsa grunted as she gave a final push. The ice covered the flame and steam rose. Elsa turned away. When the steam and smoke settled Elsa looked at the damage. The entire eastern part of the harbor was destroyed.

Elsa felt dizzy and fell to the ground. She caught herself with her left hand her right held her head as searing pain rushed through her brain. She felt an excruciating wave and cried out. She staggered lower to the ground. That's when she heard a deep booming voice ring through her head.

"This is not the end. This only a prelude of what is to come, my queen."

Elsa looked up and gritted her teeth,

"Who are you?"

, the voice chuckled. It sent painful pulses through her whole body,

"I am what nightmares are made of!"

Elsa screamed as an intense pain rippled through her body. She fell to the ground and everything went black.

_"Elsa!"_

_, Elsa moaned,_

_ "What?"_

_"Elsa…."_

_, Elsa opened her eyes slowly_

_ "What?"_

_ "Elsa."_

_, her eyes shot open and standing above her was Jack. His bright blue eyes filled with worry and…fear?_

_ ,"Elsa, you gotta get out of here."_

_, She raised an eyebrow in confusion,_

_ "Jack? What…what are you-"_

_ "Elsa wake up!"_

_, Elsa looked at him as he began to waver,_

_ "Wake up snowflake."_

_ "Snowflake?...Only Anna…"_

_ "Please wake up."_

_Jack wavered in and out of focus._

_ "But Anna…."_

"Wake up!"

, Elsa opened her eyes,

"A…Anna? Bu…but Jack was"

, Anna shushed Elsa and smiled with relief. Elsa tried to sit up but felt incredibly sore,

"Anna what happened?"

, Anna looked to her left. Elsa followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow at Kristoff.

Kristoff cleared his throat and said in a soft voice,

"Well you see it's just that…after you extinguished the fire you started screaming uncontrollably."

, Elsa sat up,

"I ran down to try to help you but when I got there you started attacking me."

, Elsa felt her heart begin to race,

"You kept yelling 'Who are you?' Then after a few minutes you screamed bloody murder and collapsed."

, Elsa felt heat drain from her face. She looked from Kristoff to Anna who was fussing with one of her braids,

"A…and afterwards?"

, she asked sheepishly,

"You've been out for a few days."

Elsa swallowed and looked around. That explained why Anna was so worried and why Kristoff seemed reserved.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deep and exhaled slowly. She turned to Kristoff and tried to apologize. Kristoff smiled softly and reached for her. Elsa pulled away and Kristoff frowned slightly,

"Elsa… I know you didn't mean to. You weren't you right then…it was like you fighting something… or someone we couldn't see."

, Elsa's gaze snapped to Kristoff. _Someone I couldn't… _her face went pale as she thought of the voice. _The storm is rising and there is nothing you will be able to do but surrender._ Elsa's eyes widened as everything registered,

"Kristoff tell everyone to get the throne room in order and to make up the guest rooms."

Kristoff and Anna looked at Elsa confused,

"Elsa what are you doing?"

, Anna asked worried. Elsa looked from Anna to Kristoff and her eyes narrowed,

"I'm calling The War Council."

**Woah sorry this took so long guys I've been cray busy and I had a nasty case of writers block. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. :/ Thanks anyways for all the views! It's incredibly awesome! I love getting your reviews so keep them coming! Love you guys and I'll try to have the next chapter up asap. :) **


	8. Chapter 8: She's the Boss

Jack was awoken by frantic knocks at his door. He rolled over under his sheets and opened his eyes sleepily,

"Who is it?"

, he asked gruffly.

"Jack, open the fricken door!"

, Jack sat up when he heard his sister's panicked voice. He walked to the door and swung it open, abruptly stopping the rhythmic pattern her knocks had taken,

"Aneira… what's wrong?"

, he asked, fear leaking through his voice,

"Are you ok?"

, he asked as he began to check her.

Aneira pushed his hands away,

"I'm fine, it's not about me!"

, Jack looked raised an eyebrow,

"It's Arendelle…"

, Jacks eyes widened,

"What happened?"

, he commanded in a low voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack paced in the library,

'What do you mean I can't go?"

, he said eyeing his father,

"This is a war council. As king I should not have to have my father's permission to go!"

Jack's father pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes,

"Jackson this isn't an issue about titles it's an issue about experience. You have never been or seen what goes on in a war council. You just aren't ready for it."

Jack stopped and spun on his heels,

"Aren't ready? What do you mean by that? You thought I was ready to take over a kingdom but you don't think I'm ready to go to a war council? What kind of backwards logic is that?!"

, Jack asked. His voice rising with every sentence, the library soon felt a strong breeze as Jack's frustration turned to anger.

"I just don't think you're ready for this yet."

, his father said leaning forward. His gaze was almost as hard as Jack's.

"Then why even step down from the throne…_FATHER….._why leave me in charge of a kingdom when you think I'm just going to screw up!"

Jack's father sat back,

"Jack I never sa-"

, Jack felt anger get the better of him,

"You might as well have! You're regretting making me king! You regret stepping down! You just think I'm going to screw this up don't you! You just see me as your screw up son!"

, The breeze turned into a strong wind. Jack slammed his fist on the table causing ice to form and the wind to crash down.

"Enough!"

Both Jack and his father turned to Aneira, who was standing. She walked towards the both of them,

"Father Jack is king and as king he needs to go to this war council. Not only because it's Elsa but also because of the Northic Treaty."

, Jack's father narrowed his eyes at his daughter but ultimately nodded his head in agreement. Aneira stood up a bit straighter and turned her attention to Jack,

"And you! Stop acting like a spoiled five year old. You are a king and kings cannot afford to throw temper tantrums whenever daddy says no! That type of attitude won't get you anywhere! Especially not in a war council you either act the part or stay apart from the rest."

, Jack swallowed; he backed away from the table, unfreezing it,

"O-ok."

Aneira looked from her brother to her father. She closed her eyes and sighed. She then walked towards one of the bay windows in the library. She looked at the kingdom,

"Father while Jack is gone you will need to take his place during his absence. The people will need someone to calm there fears. There's no one better than you."

, she turned around and walked towards the two men in her life,

"Also Sandy and I will go with Ja-"

, both men began to protest the idea but were silenced when Aneira raised her hand slightly and snapped her fingers. She narrowed her eyes at both,

"Don't even start."

, she said in a warning tone,

"Sandy is going because he's been to several before with you dad. He'll be able to advise Jack. I'll be going because no one else here can seem to keep Mr. Frost here in check."

, she turned to Jack and he shrank back under her stare,

"Besides… I wanna get out."

, she said in a girly fashion.

Both Jack and his father grinned.

"Just like your mother…"

, Their father said. He stood from his seat and smiled at both of his children,

"You my dear are correct. I will do what you say. Be sure to keep an eye on your brother."

, he said walking out of the library.

Aneira smiled, she turned and raised an eyebrow at Jack who had an odd expression.

"You know something?"

, he said walking around the table towards his sister,

"You'd make a great queen."

, he said as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

Aneira giggled and rolled her eyes,

"You're not to shaby Frost."

, Jack smiled,

"The funny thing is that I'm the King but I take orders from my little sister."

, Aneira smirked,

"I am the better Overland."

, Jack shook his head and began to lead them towards the door,

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"I have ice powers."

"Everyone likes me."

"…"

, Aneira smiled proudly as Jack stayed quiet for a second.

"Whatever."

, he said with a mock pout and with that both walked out of the library.


End file.
